


Down By The Water

by author_morgan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Little lion prince needs a lot more loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_morgan/pseuds/author_morgan
Summary: You only meant to tend to Fíli's wounds, but there is much left unsaid and undone between the golden prince and you.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Fíli/Reader
Kudos: 72





	Down By The Water

“UNCLE,” THE DWARF pauses, glancing over his shoulder to the girl the company had found wandering the prior evening after an Orc raid. Thorin Oakenshield was not fond of the idea of adding another member to the company, especially after Gandalf had forced a Halfling onto them. He had made his displeasure known. “She’s a fierce warrior,” Fíli says —both he and Kíli had tested her mettle earlier.

Thorin grumbles under his breath, looking at his eldest nephew. “Fine. Tell her and the others,” he announces, still reluctant.

* * *

You sit among the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, laughing as Bofur recounts a tale from the days before Smaug had taken Erebor. Thorin frowns, crossing his arms when he notices the way Fíli is looking at you, as though you hung the stars and moon in the night sky.

Now many days have passed since you initially joined the company as they passed Bree. In that time, you’d grown fond of them all —especially Fíli. He was quieter than the others, more reserved than his brother, and carried his nobility with dignity. You often found yourself staying up to talk with him long after the others had gone to sleep. As of late, a strange feeling had begun to grow in your chest whenever the two of you were alone.

Even now as you ride beside Fíli after an orc ambush, the feeling does not fade. He asks if you’re all right but isn’t as willing to respond when you pose the same question. “You’re hurt,” you note, seeing the small patch of blood on his arm beginning to seep through several layers of fabric. Fíli shakes his head, assuring you that he will be fine. “When we stop, I’ll clean and bind it,” you tell him, leaving no room for objection.

The company stops at an abandoned cave —it may have once been a troll burrow but if so, the stench as long faded. Dwalin and Bofur scout the cave, waving the rest of the company inside after making certain it is abandoned. “Kíli, Fíli,” Thorin starts, looking at his sister’s sons, “tie up the ponies.” The brothers hop up to their feet, but you place your hand on the center of Kíli’s chest, urging him to stay behind.

“Stay,” you tell Kíli, “I will assist your brother.” He nods, falling back from the entrance of the cave. With the ponies secured, you take Fíli’s hand —ignoring his assurances that it was only a scratch— and lead him down to a stream. He sits on a flat-topped boulder, leaving room for you if you wished to sit by the water too, but your mind is focused on tending the nasty cut on his bicep. You step into the stream, the water flowing over your now bare feet.

Fíli pulls up the ripped sleeve covering the wound —it is long, but not deep. Pushing a loose lock of hair behind your ear, you bend down cupping a handful of water. With you so close, Fíli notices something he’s missed before. Your ears have a slight point to them, like an elf’s, and yet you bore the features of the Dúnedain. He shivers as the cool water runs down his arm. “You’re part elf, aren’t you?” He asks and your head snaps up too quickly to hide the truth any longer.

The soft glow moonlight filters through the canopy shrouding the stream. You bite down on your lips —if Thorin knew he would have never agreed to let you accompany his kin. “My mother was from Lórien,” you tell the dwarf, though it has been some time since she sailed West. Pushing the sleeve of his tunic up, you carefully wipe away the drying blood on Fíli’s arm. 

The healing abilities of the elves were legendary, yet you had not the strength in your blood to do more than a simple and rough poultice before binding his arm with a piece of clean fabric. It had not been a severe wound but as it came from an Orcish blade it concerned you, nonetheless. Pleased that Fíli’s injuries had been tended, you sit next to him on the boulder. One of his rough hands covers yours. “Thank you,” Fíli whispers, letting his hand rest upon yours. He smiles and you return his smile in full, with a flutter in your stomach and heart.

Deciding it is time to return to the others you begin to rise, but Fíli grips onto your wrist, keeping you next to him —where he’d like to keep you till the world was renewed. Fíli glances down at the hand enclosing your wrist and has his lips upon yours with a gentle tug. Shock turns your body rigid, but you quickly melt into his warmth and the tickle of his beard against your cheeks. “Fíli,” you breath, somehow sounding both thrilled and chiding. It would be a shame for Thorin to find you and his nephew like this in the forest. He takes your lips again before you can offer any more objections.

It only feels natural when both your fingers begin fumbling with the strings and ties of each other’s tunics and britches, tossing them carelessly aside. Fíli wraps his arms around your waist, hoisting you up and over to the pile of discarded garments —laying you on his spread coat. He hovers above you, eyes tracing the lines of your face, the rise and fall of your chest. You shift under his weight.

His hand slides to the inside of your thigh, thumb tracing runes over the heated flesh. With another subtle shift, it brings Fíli’s hands to your center. The bead braided into his mustache sways when his lips twitch, kinking upward into a charming smirk. His rough fingers stroke your folds, gathering the wetness on his fingertips before delving in. You cover your mouth to stop the obscene noise that leaves them. The last thing you want is for the others to interrupt if they took a cry of pleasure as one of pain. “Fíli,” you whine. 

Fíli groans into your mouth when your hand wraps around his hard cock —thick and heavy. “I want you,” he grits out as your hand moves up and down the length of his shaft, finishing with a twist of your hand at the head. He settles between your thighs, pulling you closer with one arm as your hips buck upward while two of his fingers curl and stroke —knocking your hand away.

Eager, you drape one of your legs across the back of his thighs. Fíli pulls his fingers from your heat and shifts forward, placing his lips on yours as he begins to press his cock into you. He swallows the whimpers and soft moans you make as he sheaths himself fully —stretching you. His blue eyes are soft and sparkling in the moonlight as looks upon you. You lift your hips, urging him to move. Fíli starts moving, not rushing at first, but then he gets caught in passion completely. Both of you moaning, grunting, and panting as he rocks his hips —never completely withdrawing before thrusting his cock back into your warmth.

This isn’t meant to last long. Fíli will take you properly once the mountain is reclaimed until then quick fucks in secluded areas will have to do. You’ve both resisted one another and your passions for too long and now there is no other goal but to reach the peak of pleasure driving you both into madness. His hips rut into you with the ferocity of a lion —one of his thumbs pressed into the sensitive pearl at the apex of your thighs. His thrusts fall out of rhythm and push you over the edge into the stars. With three more strong thrusts, Fíli shudders. You push your body into to his, shivering as he comes too, groaning into the crook of your neck, his muscles shaking.

Then Fíli smiles, panting, and gently kisses your collar bone while you smile stroking his blond hair back. “What’s happening here?” A familiar voice asks and Fíli jumps from you, pulling his pants on while you try to do the same. From bushes comes Kíli looking at you both —at Fíli’s naked behind and your one exposed leg. “You were making love!” He laughs, having known there was something between you and his brother. A rush of heat races to your cheeks, but Kíli turns his back, letting the two of your redress and retain an ounce of dignity.

“C’mon, love birds, let’s get you two back.” Kíli winks at you both and you clear your throat. You know he will not tell anyone about what he found but now relentless teasing is unavoidable.

“Shut up,” Fíli mutters and that makes Kíli laugh even harder.


End file.
